Random Song Challenge
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Ok, esta es mi variacion del Ipod Shuffle Challenge, solo que como yo no tengo Ipod lo rebautize, escuche una cancion al azar y escribi una historia que esa cancion me inspirara. Advertencia, la 4ta cancion puede ser no apta para menores de 13.


Random Song Challenge

Random Song Challenge.

**Tan Cameron…**

**Hallelujah- The O.C. Soundtrack.**

Era una noche lluviosa, House se había metido a la cama hacia tres horas, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, esa tarde fue uno de los momentos más duros de toda su vida: había perdido a todo su equipo. Aunque no lo admitiera, iba a extrañar demasiado a cada uno de ellos, pero a cierta persona la iba a extrañar mucho más.

¿Qué había de especial en Alison Cameron que la hacia diferente de todo el mundo? Tal vez era esa bondad tan molesta y al mismo tiempo tan dulce, tal vez era la capacidad de ver el lado positivo de las cosas y siempre tener bajo control cada situación, "aquella joven se quería sentir una diosa", decía el nefrólogo, pero en lo mas profundo de su ser, había una voz que le decía, "se un poco mas "Cameron".

Al darse por vencido en su lucha por dormir un poco, House se dirigió al piano en su sala y comenzó a tocar unas suaves notas, para relajarse y que el sueño llegara, ya había tocado cada canción, cada estrofa que conocía y estaba a punto de volverse loco cuando la vio, la partitura de una canción, en el montón de papeles que reposaba en su sofá. El hombre se acerco y pudo identificar mejor aquella pila de basura: Eran los papeles de renuncia de Cameron. El nefrólogo encontró una nota adherida a la partitura.

"_Se que no es el tipo de música que te fascina, pero es un ultimo regalo de mi parte, escuche esta canción en la radio una vez… y pensé en ti, me gustaría saber que te hace pensar"_

House volvió al piano y puso aquella hoja de papel sobre las teclas, para luego comenzar a acariciarlas suavemente y que la melodía inundara el recinto. Conforme la melodía avanzaba, los ojos de House se cerraban lentamente, hasta que su mente comenzó a maquinar recuerdos, antiguos recuerdos de su empleada favorita. En el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, el la había consolado, visto y hecho llorar cientos de veces, también había presenciado su sonrisa otras cien y había recibido sus reproches miles de veces mas, pero le encantaba todo eso, le encantaba que su empleada fuera… tan Cameron.

House llevaba varios minutos pasando sus dedos sobre las teclas, y el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, de haber sido otra la ocasión, hubiese aprovechado el momento y hubiera regresado a su cama, pero no. Necesitaba, no, ansiaba saber como terminaba esa canción.

Cuando presiono la ultima tecla, una paz lleno el ambiente, la ultima nota aun resonaba en el aire, dándole a aquel momento un tono de paz, un tono de amor, un tono de angustia, un tono de tristeza, un tono… tan Cameron…

**Cuando se acaba el vicodin…**

**Gotas de agua dulce- Juanes.**

Como cada mañana, House llego al Princeton-Plainboro montado en su motocicleta, tomo su bastón y estaba a punto de bajar de ella cuando noto algo, su chaqueta no hizo ningún sonido cuando se agito. El hombre busco en sus bolsillos y confirmo sus sospechas, lo peor que le podía haber pasado paso: Ya no le quedaba vicodin.

En cuanto entro en el edificio, se dirigió a la oficina de la decana de medicina, Lisa Cuddy. Al estar frente a la puerta de cristal, pudo ver que en su interior se encontraba la "Madre del Hospital" charlando con algunas personas de la junta de directivos. El hombre golpeo levemente la puerta con su bastón y llamo la atención de la mujer, después, de manera muy extraña, comenzó a mover los labios, dando a entender que debía hablar con ella. Sin embargo Cuddy no entendía que es lo que necesitaba, House repitió la acción, consiguiendo una mueca de confusión por parte de la decana.

El nefrólogo no perdió tiempo y se retiro del frente de la oficina, segundos mas tarde volvió con un marcador y escribió algo en la puerta, pero debido a la posición, el enunciado se encontraba al revés para Cuddy, quien una vez más, movió los labios para dar a entender que no tenia idea de lo que pasaba. House estaba perdiendo los estribos y en un arranque de ira y dolor, grito a todo pulmón.

_¡Necesito más Vicodin! –_De repente todo el hospital miro a House como a un bicho raro, la junta de directivos le dirigió una mirada al nefrólogo y luego a Cuddy, quien no pudo hacer nada más que esconder su rostro entre los archivos en su escritorio.

Pasaron unos minutos y la multitud salio de la oficina, para dar paso a que el adolorido Jefe de Diagnostico hiciera su aparición intempestivamente en el lugar. Cuddy se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y fue a encarar al nefrólogo.

_¡¿Intentas hacer que me despidan?! –_Grito Cuddy, por suerte gracias a las paredes, no se podía escuchar el alboroto del otro lado de ellas. House rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba otro de los aburridos sermones de la autoproclamada "Dra. Cuddy", el siempre pensó que ese titulo era una farsa, llevaba, ¿Qué, unos 10, 20 años sin ser una doctora de verdad? Pero aun así ella juraba que era doctora, después de terminado el sermón, House se explico.

_Solo dame la receta y me largare de aquí para que puedas seguir jugando a la doctora.- _Ante este comentario, Cuddy puso sus manos en su cadera y miro furiosa a su empleado.

_¿Jugando?- _Pregunto la mujer, si antes furiosa, ahora colérica, House rodó los ojos y se explico.

_Por favor Lisa, ni siquiera sabes aplicar medicina intravenosa a un paciente en coma. –_Dijo el nefrólogo, con un tono burlón al llamarla por su nombre, la mujer no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su empleado le faltaba al respeto, así que contra ataco.

_Te aplique una inyección de morfina en la espina hace un poco, ¿Recuerdas?- _House rodó los ojos, después Cuddy prosiguió, con una falsa sonrisa que se transformo en un entrecejo fruncido al terminar la siguiente frase. -_¡Ah, no espera! Era un placebo, el gran jefe de diagnostico no pudo saber la diferencia entre un anestésico nivel tres y un paquete de agua con sal._

_¿¡Podrías darme la maldita receta de una puta vez!? –_Grito House, el dolor estaba empeorando y no tenía tiempo para los estupidos insultos de su jefa. La decana de medicina camino a su escritorio y escribió la dosis y su firma en uno de los papeles de su talonario de recetas, la arranco y se la extendió a House. El nefrólogo trato de tomarla, pero Cuddy la movió rápidamente hacia si y le planto un profundo beso a su empleado, cosa que dejo atónito al jefe de diagnostico, mas no disgustado.

Al terminar aquel momento, la decana de medicina miro a House y con una mirada burlona le pregunto con un tono molesto. -_¿Todavía sientes dolor?- _A lo que el respondió negando con la cabeza. El hombre se retiro lentamente y antes de salir por la puerta, le dijo a su jefa.

_Sabes, encontré una droga que me quita el dolor mucho más que el vicodin. –_Cuddy sonrío ante el comentario y después, con una mirada picara, le respondió.

_Ven aquí cada vez que se te acabe el vicodin. –_Dicho esto, el nefrólogo se retiro, saboreando en sus labios aquella esencia, eran… como pequeñas gotas de esencia de Cuddy, al parecer la jefa si sabia administrar medicina después de todo.

**El reloj no retrocede.**

**Seize the day –Avenged Sevenfold**

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Chase dejo el equipo de diagnostico, ahora el hombre ya mayor se dedicaba a realizar investigaciones en la cura del cáncer, en honor a su fallecido padre. Todo marchaba bien, hasta aquella mañana…

El Dr. Robert Chase se encontraba camino a donde la investigación se llevaba a cabo, el New York Mercy, aparco su auto en el lugar de siempre y camino hasta su oficina, y fue entonces que la vio, como salida de un cruel recuerdo, Alison Cameron, su antigua compañera de trabajo en el Princeton-Plainboro, compañera de momentos y compañera de cama… ocasionalmente. El atónito doctor camino hacia ella lentamente, como esperando a que no se desvaneciera en el aire, justo cuando estuvo a punto de saludarla, sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna, alguien lo había golpeado con una vara o algo así.

_Disculpa. –_Fue lo que escucho decir el australiano al hombre que causo su dolor… pero no fue hasta tres segundos mas tarde que de verdad sintió el infierno en carne propia, el hombre que le había golpeado con aquel bastón, era su antiguo jefe, Gregory House, quien caminaba a paso lento hasta Cameron. Al llegar a ella, paso un brazo por su espalda y la abrazo a si.

En ese momento Chase sintió su corazón ser oprimido por la cruel realidad, el hombre de cabellera dorada siguió de largo hacia su oficina, al llegar, se sentó frente al escritorio y recordó sus días en el Princeton-Plainboro. Aquellos momentos con la mujer de sus sueños se hacían cada vez más distantes, aquellos encuentros ocasionales en el armario de limpieza, aquellas miradas a las que ella era totalmente ignorante, aquella vez… que la perdió. El hombre no sabia por que todo eso había ocurrido, por que la había perdido, que podía ver ella en un hombre tan cruel, tan despiadado, tan fríamente calculador y tan carente de bondad, Chase recordó una ultima vez uno de sus momentos con Cameron, ambos se encontraban saliendo del hospital, Cameron quería ir por algo de acción rápida a su apartamento, pero el australiano la detuvo, no importaba si ella se aburría de el, si esa pregunta le costaría lo que estaba viviendo, debía saberlo…

_Necesito saber… si algún día esto se convertirá en algo más. –_Aun recordaba la mirada de Cameron tras esta suplica, esos ojos lo decían todo, ella solo necesitaba una cosa de el, no era amor, no era amistad, ni siquiera un amigo al cual hablarle de sus problemas, ella solo necesitaba placer.

_No… -_Fue la respuesta de ella, antes de marcharse. Chase salio de sus recuerdos un momento y miro al techo de su oficina.

Si tan solo hubiera aprovechado esos días trabajando juntos, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, pero no, el "hubiera" no existe, uno debe disfrutar y sacar provecho de la vida por que…

La imagen de Cameron y House paso frente a sus ojos, repitiéndose una y otra vez, su ex jefe y ex compañera ni siquiera lo reconocieron, Chase solo cerro los ojos, reposo su cabeza en su escritorio y dejo una lagrima escapar, mientras añoraba a su querida Alison…

…por que el reloj no retrocede.

**Todo estará bien…**

**Fine Again- Seether**

… Oscuridad, era todo lo que se podía apreciar en el apartamento de James Wilson, el jefe de Oncología, llevaba semanas en ese estado, no había ido a trabajar, no se había duchado, no había comido… no había vivido. El hombre había perdido todo lo que le impulsaba a seguir, la luz de su vida, la niña de sus ojos…su Amber.

Esa perra desalmada, esa zorra implacable o como quiera que la gente la llamara era lo único que equilibraba su vida y ahora ya no estaba. Todo el mundo le decía que lo superara, sentía los muros de la sociedad colapsarse sobre si mismo, sentía su corazón apagarse, el solo quería que el dolor acabara. Pero a diferencia de todas las personas, el no podía salir con una mascara, no podía mostrarse con una sonrisa fingida y ser tan hipócrita, el hombre deseaba salir de ahí, arrojarse a la calle y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. En sus manos yacía la nota que su mujer dejo en su cama el día del accidente, "Fui a recoger a House, te amo". Su único y mejor amigo había llevado su amistad al limite cientos de veces, y estuvo a punto de abandonarlo otras cien, pero esta era la gota que derramó el vaso.

En ese instante el hombre se vistió y salio de sus aposentos, dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin detenerse ni un segundo, se dirigió al departamento de diagnostico medico y abrió la puerta, encontrando a un personaje oculto entre las sombras, Wilson saco de entre sus ropas una navaja y apunto con ella al jefe de diagnostico, pero no ocurrió nada, no hubo palabra alguna por parte de House, James se acerco a su amigo y coloco la navaja en su cuello, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Una voz en su interior le decía que House no tenia la culpa, que fue solo un accidente, y esa voz pudo mas que toda su rabia y dolor, estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo de ahí, pero algo llamo su atención, House no había dicho ni hecho nada desde que Wilson entro, el oncólogo se acerco al nefrólogo y reviso su cuerpo, de pronto sintió su sangre helarse y su corazón dejar de palpitar: estaba muerto, Gregory House estaba muerto, en el escritorio, debajo de su mano había una nota.

"_Jimmy, lamento haber causado todo esto, tu amistad era la única cosa que me mantenía de pie aun cuando las cosas no salían como yo esperaba, cuando ocurrió lo de Stacy tu me apoyaste, no puedo vivir sin que estés ahí para apoyarme, Wilson… por favor perdóname"_

Wilson miro una ultima vez al cadáver y después salio huyendo de ahí. Cuando Amber murió todos le decían que necesitaba tiempo, después le dijeron que todo había acabado y que ahora estaba bien, pero ahora… ahora todo iba a estar bien, todo estaría bien de nuevo… solo para el…

**Vivir muriendo- Qbo**

La actitud de Gregory House para muchos era un misterio, para otros era solo su forma de ser un maldito hijo de perra, pero para el… para el era su forma de no ser lastimado por la gente. Habían pasado tres días desde que salio del hospital, el dolor en su pierna estaba matándolo, el vicodin que le recetaron no era suficiente para calmar su sufrimiento, yacía tendido sobre su sofá, mirando el techo y sufriendo por la perdida de su mujer. Así es, Stacy Warner lo había dejado, pero le daba lo mismo, el nunca podría perdonarla por no respetar su criterio, si la mujer no hubiera interferido quizá no estuviera sufriendo así.

La palabra clave era "quizá", también existía la posibilidad de que Stacy le haya salvado la vida, pero no importaba ahora… ya no importa nada. House seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el sofá, no podía alcanzar el teléfono para llamar a alguien, quien sea, y pedir ayuda, el hombre tomo una navaja que yacía sobre la mesa de noche frente al sofá y se corto el brazo, calmando un poco su dolor. El hombre estaba cayendo inconsciente, preso del dolor, comenzó a reflexionar sobre su vida, como seria vivir de ahora en adelante… el infierno al que seria sometido.

El hombre despertó, su brazo bañado en sangre y un intenso dolor en una extremidad le ayudaron a despertar. House lavo cojeo hacia el lavadero y limpio su brazo, después miro el reloj: 7:30 AM, durante dos semanas no tenía nada que hacer, no tenia un motivo por el cual salir, o alguna persona a la cual visitar. Asi que solamente se arrojo a su cama y miro al techo, estaba demasiado adolorido para siquiera pensar en encender el televisor, no queria escuchar a nada ni a nadie, el ojiazul tomo una píldora de vicodin de su envase y la introdujo en su boca, para después tragarla y esperar a que el efecto iniciara. El hombre se mantuvo ahí por mucho tiempo, pensando en una infinidad de cosas, en que estaría haciendo Stacy de su vida ahora, en que hará el mismo el resto de su incapacidad… en que hará el mismo el resto de su vida.

Habían pasado varios días y Gregory House estaba oficialmente a punto de volverse loco, necesitaba escuchar la voz de alguien mas, así que tomo el telefono y llamo a la única persona que lo escucharía sin chistar: James Wilson.

Ambos estuvieron platicando durante horas, varias veces House escuchaba a una mujer en el fondo gritarle a Wilson que colgara el teléfono, pero el no hacia caso. Al día siguiente, House cojeo al piano de su sala y comenzó a tocar unas melodías, el dolor había pasado de ser un maldito parasito, a solo un inquilino incomodo, así que el hombre podía vivir de manera mas tranquila.

Las dos semanas ya habían terminado, y House estaba listo para volver a trabajar. Abrió las puertas y se abrió paso al Princeton-Plainboro, entro a su oficina y se sentó frente al escritorio… pero ese no era el mismo Gregory House, no, era una persona completamente diferente, era una persona que a partir de ahora… residiría en las puertas del infierno.


End file.
